Namida
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Lagrimas en japonés ¿De que servía ser tú misma? Es más horrible perder a tu familia que a un ser querido... Yui lo estaba pagando muy caro, su vida ya no era la misma, dejó de tener sentido cuando Azusa y su hija se fueron de este mundo, solo que no lo aceptaba ni lo creía, se hacía la idea de que ellas seguían en el hospital
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis amigos, ese es mi primer fic de K-ON solo que lo hice en tipo homenaje a los caídos de Kyoto Animation pero por respeto a las victimas decidí hacer ese fic angst y bien sad pero pensandolo bien ya es suficiente sifrimiento para Mio y Ritsu... Es momento para tocar a Yui y Azusa... ¿Qué pasaría si Yui dejara de ser la misma de siempre? Eso y mucho más en este mini fic**

**Saquen sus pañuelos y preparen sus lagrimas y mocos porque va a ser bien sad esto**

**Yuzu y fuera**

21 de julio… Tres días de aquel triste día en la vida de las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time sobretodo en la líder Hirasawa Yui…

Ritsu Tainaka, la baterista estaba en su cuarto frente al espejo tratando de ponerse la corbata pero por razones desconocidas no podía hacer el nudo correcto. Eso era bastante extraño ya que comúnmente si lo podía hacer pero pareciera que hoy esa corbata le jugaba una mala pasada.

Mientras tanto Mio Akiyama, la bajista estaba en el espejo de la sala mientras usaba un vestido negro de mangas largas y decorados blancos, falda corta y medias veladas, como siempre su voluptuoso cuerpo lucía muy bien pero lastima que la ocasión en sí era algo lúgubre.

-Ritsu, ¿Aún no estás lista?- Preguntó la pelinegra a la espera de su esposa

-Ya me falta poco- Respondió la castaña bajita la cual tenía una intensa batalla para tratar de hacer un buen nudo en su cuello pero nada le funcionaba

-Como sea, date prisa o llegaremos tarde al funeral

-Sí…- En menos de nada la baterista del grupo logró ponerse la maldita corbata y se puso un saco negro, usaba un vestido ejecutivo con pantalón ya que obviamente no le gustaban las faldas. Bajó al primer piso mientras Mio estaba por abrir la puerta mientras alistaba un paraguas, iba a hacer un mal clima, como si el cielo llorara aquel suceso.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar, Mio

-No importa

Ritsu bajó la mirada mientras Mio entendía aquello, de hecho más allá del grupo también los familiares de ambas familias, Hirasawa y Nakano también sentían aquella triste perdida en aquel hospital.

-¿Yui sigue dormida?- Preguntó la baterista mientras alistaba su paraguas

-Sí…- Asintió la bajista- Desde hace dos días, ella se siente muy cansada

La pareja salió a la calle, no faltaría mucho para que el cielo gris cubriera el cielo hasta quedar un poco a oscuras, iba a llover muy fuerte y bastante… A pesar de que tenían algo de prisa caminaban lento, de hecho les costaba creer aquello.

-Es obvio, después de semejante hecho como para no estarlo, nos vamos sin Yui, ella debe descansar- Opinó Ritsu

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo

Las dos mujeres iban directo al cementerio mientras tanto en un cuarto de huespedes de aquella casa estaba durmiendo la vocalista del grupo, Yui Hirasawa mientras a su lado se encontraba una pijama de gatito negro para su hija Matsuri la cual vino a este mundo pero por extrañas circunstancias no estaba con Yui, de hecho tampoco no lo estaba Azusa ya que se suponía que debía estar de alta a primera y claro ella con la bebé irían a comenzar una nueva vida como la familia Hirasawa. La castaña abrió los ojos y decidió mirar la hora, eran ya pasadas las 9:00 am.

Era cierto, tenía que estar dictando sus clases de música mientras estaba haciendo todo lo posible para bañarse e intentar pero obviamente Yui seguía siendo la misma burra de siempre por lo cual no fue sin desayunar y vestida a medias, después hecho una parada para llamar a Azusa para saber sobre su estado o de la bebé pero nada, la llamada era perdida a lo cual tenía que llamar más tarde.

(…)

En la calle mientras tanto en la calle Mio y Ritsu seguían caminando rumbo al cementerio aunque ahora hubo una ligera pausa ya que de repente la bajista se echó a llorar haciendo que la bajista la consolara un poco ya que lo que vendría después sería bastante doloroso para todas.

-M-me cuesta entender… Lo de Azusa… Es como una pesadilla- Decía Mio tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas mientras Ritsu tomaba su mano- Ni creer que hasta su bebé… Todo fue tan repentino

Bajó la mirada mientras Ritsu acariciaba su mejilla

-Lo siento, yo no estoy acostumbrada a ir a estos lugares

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo estoy

La pareja Tainaka caminó un poco más hasta llegar a las afueras del templo budista donde era el funeral, como era de esperarse muchas personas vinieron como Mugi y Sawako, Ui, Jun y las demás integrantes de Wakaba Girls, las familias Hirasawa y Nakano hasta personalidades locales como Haruhi Suzumiya y Konata Izumi.

-Mira Mio… En verdad su funeral se volvió importante- A simple vista era uno de esos comentarios sarcásticos de Ritsu pero en esos momentos no era necesario el humor barato ni una broma, era un asunto y un momento bastante serio y muy trágico en la vida de las cuatro integrantes y en la de Yui que pagaría un alto precio.

Mio decidió limpiarse con un pañuelo mientras Ritsu tomaba su mano hasta llegar a la comitiva saludando como inclinando su cabeza comenzando por Mugi que como siempre aportaba con su dinero aquel funeral como los seguros de hecho hasta consiguió el mejor ataúd blanco ya que eran dos personas a sepultar: Una mujer y un niño.

Quizás el silencio era sepulcral pero ahora los cantos sintoístas eran la banda sonora, muchas personas estaban sentadas en sus asientos alrededor del lugar hasta llegar al centro donde estaban un ataúd, el típico café grande y el pequeño ataúd blanco. La foto de una mujer pelinegra estaba presente y su nombre inscrito en un kanji resaltante y negro.

En eso se toparon con un hombre algo canoso usando boina negra y gafas de sol junto con una mujer de cabello largo con algunas canas pequeñas, eran los padres de la occisa.

-Saludos Tainaka-san y Akiyama-san- Se inclinó la mujer mayor en saludo- Gracias por venir

-Es lo menos que podíamos hacer señora Nakano- Se inclinó Ritsu- Yui no pudo venir…

-¿No pudo venir esa mujer retardada?- Interrumpió el señor Nakano, al parecer se mostraba enojado- ¡Hizo sus estupideces en la morgue y ahora resulta que no asiste al sepelio de mi hija y de mi nieta!

-Señor Nakano, cálmese- Intervino Mio- Entiendo lo que siente pero obviamente ella no pudo venir, era evidente que quedara muy afectada con todo ello, aparte el médico le dijo que necesitara mucho reposo

La baterista se inclinó mostrando sus respetos hacia los padres de Azusa

-Les pido perdón porque no haya venido ella también- El hombre como tal tomó esas palabras con calma y permaneció en silencio mientras su esposa tomaba su mano

-Lo sentimos mucho y los acompañamos en el sentimiento- Ritsu tomó nuevamente la palabra- Vamos a rezar si nos disculpan

La pareja de dos años de casada y una pequeña hija decidieron ir a donde estaba el ataúd, permanecieron un tiempo mientras oraban frente a la foto de la que fue su mejor amiga como el más grande amor de su otra amiga. En eso Ritsu fue hacia el ataúd blanco donde estaba la bebé que supuestamente ya tendría unos tres días de nacida, Hirasawa Matsuri.

La baterista puso aquella tiara orejera de neko cerca del ataúd como un regalo de despedida a la pequeña niña mientras recordaba de golpe cuando Azusa entró al club de música cuando se humilló al ponerse esas orejeras como requisito para entrar aunque era una broma de mal gusto hecho por la misma Ritsu, de hecho ese día tanto ella como Yui, Mugi y Sawako quedaron encantadas por la lindura de la pequeña gatita que ahora yacía dormida en aquel ataúd.

Ahora la baterista puso una foto de Yui cerca del ataúd blanco como si le mostrara la foto de la mujer que la procreó para saber cómo era "Su papá" y dándole la espera de verla a ella. La pareja Tainaka miraba tristemente a su amiga y la foto estudiantil de la joven como su kanji resaltante, era la última vez que veían a su amiga y a su hija, sin duda era el día más desastroso para Yui, en ver el sepelio de su esposa y de su hija recién nacida.

-Azusa… Fuiste una gran amiga y compañera, gracias por tu esfuerzo, valentía y coraje en aquellos días, cadete- Decía Ritsu con esa mirada de determinación y ese lenguaje que siempre se le caracterizaba

\- Siempre… Siempre serás nuestra mascota hasta el final, adiós Azusa, adiós pequeña Matsuri

En eso Ritsu empezó a romperse en llanto mientras abrazaba a Mio que la abrigaba soportando y lidiando con el temblor de su esposa, sin duda una perdida muy lamentable para el grupo como para las familias de Yui y Azusa aunque había una interrogante… ¿Yui podría soportar aquella perdida? ¿Encontraría la paz y la tranquilidad? Por ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver como terminaba aquello… Pero una cosa era clara: Yui que era alegre, cariñosa quizás holgazana pero de un buen corazón con la manía de abrazar sobre todo cuando Azusa, su Azunyan, ahora su difunta esposa… Nunca sería la misma, jamás se repondría de aquello… Su vida dejaría de existir ya que perdió a su familia justo cuando la creó.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras ocurría el funeral un grupo de jóvenes se reunía en círculos, la comitiva era liderada por Konata Izumi y Haruhi Suzumiya en junta con otros miembros famosos locales como Chidori Kaname (De Fullmetal Panic), Ushio Okazaki (Clannad), Rikka Takanashi (Chunibyo demo koi ga shitai), Mirai Kuriyama (Kyoukai no kanata), Kumiko Oumae (Hibike Euphonium), Tohru (Kobayashi-san chi no maid dragon).

-Oigan chicas, ¿Han visto a Yui-chan?- Preguntó Tohru la maid dragón con interés mientras algunas negaban con la cabeza ya que no habían visto a la guitarrista desde la mañana ni en el cementerio ni en la iglesia como en el templo tampoco en el sepelio de Azusa

-Lo sé, lo sé pero después de todo ella es su esposa y la madre de la pequeña, ¿Es que acaso no ha venido?

-¿No te acuerdas anoche Tohru-chan?- Intervino Konata- Yui-chan se desmayó cuando vio aquello y le pidieron reposo por unos hasta que pudiera reponerse

-Vamos obviamente la chica no puede hacerlo, nadie supera la perdida de dos personas si es más lo fue en una sola noche- Opinó una de las presentes- Pero aun así debería haber venido aunque sea un rato

-¿De verdad Chidori-san?

-Vamos, Hirasawa-san debió haber mostrado respeto y pena hacia los féretros, no le habría pasado nada por venir- Intervino otra chica

-Pero el señor Nakano estaba sumamente molesto- Tomó la palabra otra- Obviamente si le hubiera tenido que darle una reprimenda que le doliera el alma

-Pues sí…

-¿Y si le visitamos?- En menos de nada una de ellas se le prendió el bombillo

-¿Te refieres a ir a casa de Tainaka-san?

En eso las chicas decidieron que tres de ellas debían ir a la casa de Mio y Ritsu para visitar y tratar de apoyar en el pésame a la guitarrista a lo cual las designadas se fueron en un auto sin saber que….

(…)

Las tres chicas que decidieron ir eran Konata, Rikka y Kumiko, obviamente la otaku peliazul salió a timbrar la puerta pero luego de dos intentos no logró una respuesta.

-Tal como lo supuse con mi ojo de la muerte, ella está dormida y no dejó la puerta conn llave- Dijo la chuunibyou que se cubría su ojo vendado según el cual le daba análisis y capacidades agudas más allá, de hecho en efecto la entrada principal estaba sin seguro por lo que las tres jóvenes decidieron entrar pero una de ellas optó por ir al cuarto temiendo una reacción o un reclamo por parte de Yui, en eso Konata y Rikka decidieron ir a uno de los cuartos del último piso para dar corroborar si su amiga estaba durmiendo pero…

-¿Seguirá durmiendo ahí?

-¿Por?

-Sube a ver

-¿Está bien hacer eso?

-Tranquila, Chuuni-chan, si no responde es porque está durmiendo, si no dice o hace nada, baja y volveremos al cementerio- Le guiñó el ojo- Cuento contigo

En eso Rikka golpeó la puerta pero una vez otra puerta estaba sin seguro y a medio cerrarse, al abrir la puerta se notaba que el cuarto de huéspedes estaba vacío mientras Konata de morbosa se metió en el cuarto de la pareja para buscar ropa interior de Mio pero fue reprendida por Tohru. En menos de nada dejaron todo con seguro y se fueron al auto, el chofer fue nada menos que Kobayashi la novia de la maid dragón.

-¿A dónde se habrá ido?- Preguntó Tohru

-Según mi ojo de la muerte, ahora ella debe estar en la escuela Otonokizaka, específicamente en la primaria de allá

-¿Sigue siendo maestra de música?

-Pues sí… Kobayashi-san, ¿Sabes dónde queda Otonokizaka?

-Claro, conozco un camino rápido- Respondió la chofer la cual llevó a sus ocupantes en menos de unos veinte minutos hasta la escuela primaria pero una de ellas debía entrar a lo que Konata y Kobayashi decidieron ir haciéndose pasar por alumna y maestra de transferencia respectivamente

-¡Así, así!

-¡Sí!

-Kobayashi-san, ¿Pero es esa Yui?

-¡Si Konata-san! ¡Pero, ¿Qué está haciendo?!

Se escuchaban el griterío de los niños pequeños en uno de los patios del plantel, en eso las dos visitantes dieron la sorpresa de que Yui estaba aprovechando el recreo para llamar a uno de los grupos de primer año, la guitarrista estaba en el centro de la cancha mientras alzaba un abanico, habían dos chicos en posición de pelea, una de cabello negro con cinta roja y otra pelirroja de mirada moe con cintas de bolita, aunque ahora estaban en una grande colchoneta que ocupada la zona del centro de la cancha de futbol mientras todos los alumnos se agolpaban para ver la pelea.

(Mención y cameo indirecto de Nico Yazawa de Love Live y Akari Akaza de Yuru Yuri, ya que ésta semana son sus cumpleaños, el 22 y 24 respectivamente)

-¡Bien! ¿Preparadas?- Gritó la guitarrista mientras alzaba el abanico mientras las dos pequeñas estaban en posición de atacar a lo que la otaku y la periodista estuvieron de acuerdo en que era un juego de sumo o judo

-¡Vamos, comiencen!- Exclamó uno de los niños- ¡La que gane pasa a la siguiente!

-¡De acuerdo!- Ahora fue a donde las dos niñas- Cuando yo les diga, ¡Preparadas…!

-¡Vamos, paren ya!- Exclamó una niña pelirroja de ojitos morados con cinta negra sobre la cabeza- ¡¿Qué les pasa? No les entiendo!

-¿Pasa algo Maki-chan?

-¿Por qué no vamos a jugar a otra cosa? ¡Esto es muy aburrido!

-Vamos Maki-chan, debes esperar que lo interesante viene ahora

-¡No quiero, no quiero!- Reclamó la pequeña pelirroja- Los juegos no me gustan, ya basta

-Wow como se ha puesto- En eso notaron que la enfada niña de cabello rojo tenía un sonrojo que hacía juego con su cabello a lo que uno de los niños dijo algo al respecto

-Maki-chan quiere a Nico-chan

-¡Cállate!- Gritó la niña tsundere mientras que las miradas de los pequeños giraban a la niña pelinegra de ojitos carmín la cual estaba sin entender nada

-Maki-chan, ¿Por qué no participas?- Dijo Yui mientras se dirigía a la pequeña niña- Se nota que eres muy muy muy muy muy fuerte

-Con lo bestia que es cuando se trata de Nico-chan nos ganaría a todos- Opinó uno de los alumnos a lo que la pequeña tsundere pelirroja volvió a gritarles

-¡Cállate imbécil! ¡Yo ya soy toda una mujer!- Los demás se echaron a reír teniendo en cuenta el gesto gracioso como el sonrojo que lidiaba la pequeña pelirroja la cual se montó en cólera estilo anime

-Jamás jugaré a todos estos juegos violentos e infantiles que tanto les gustan- Se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas mostrando su descontento

-Hay que ver…- La castaña se rascó el cuello mientras que de pronto la pelirroja de mirada moe en menos de nada empujó a la pelinegra al otro lado del colchón, en menos de nada la ofendida reclamó

-¡Eres una tramposa Akari! ¡Ahora la vas cobarde!

La pelirroja moe se rió burlonamente a lo que la pelinegra se lanzó al ataque pero Yui intervino la gresca ya que no quería que rompieran las reglas del judo

-No puedes hacer eso, Akari-chan, eso no se hace- Hizo esa mirada seria como graciosa mientras usaba el dedo índice- Debes empezar cuando dé la señal

-Jiji, perdona sensei- Sonrió la pequeña- Es que es la primera vez que tengo mi presencia

-¡Te voy a dar yo a ti presencia!- Gritó la pelinegra a modo de amenaza a Akari, una vez más ambas estaban en posición de combate

-Bien, en posición… Preparadas, listas- En menos de nada bajó el abanico dando inicio al combate a lo cual las dos pequeñas se lanzaron al ataque intentando forcejearse y empujarse ya que la regla era que debía echar al oponente fuera del colchón era el ganador, mientras los demás niños gritaban el nombre de cada una para saber quién era más fuerte.

Mientras tanto Konata como Kobayashi estaban sin entender como era capaz Yui de seguir como si nada luego de aquella desgracia o más bien aparentaba no sentir nada… O quizás no aceptaba el hecho de perder a su esposa e hija en aquel hospital

-Vaya, lo que menos me podía imaginar

-De no verlo no creerlo- Kobayashi hizo un ligero gesto de enfado mientras se ajustaba los lentes- En vez de ir al entierro de Azusa se queda aquí, jugando con esos niños y tan feliz…

-Kobayashi-san, tú no la conoces muy bien- Decía la otaku peliazul con una mirada tenue y triste hacia su amiga guitarrista

Mientras tanto en el combate finalmente Akari logró enviar a la pequeña pelinegra fuera del ring y cayendo al suelo mientras los demás niños celebraban el logro esperado

-¡Fin del combate!- Yui señaló a la pequeña pelirroja moe- ¡La ganadora del encuentro es Akari-chan!

La mencionada con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba el cuello agradecía a su sensei

-No es para tanto Yui-sensei, pero todo es gracias a ustedes por apoyarme

-¡De eso nada, he ganado yo!- Decía enfadada la niña pelinegra la cual no aceptaba el resultado de la pelea- ¡Akari tenía un pie afuera!

-Sí…- Dijo uno de los niños analizando el combate- Yo también creo que Akaza-san tenía un pie fuera del colchón

Yui intervino

-Visto que el jurado no está conforme con el combate, se declara combate nulo

En eso de nuevo las dos niñas se miraron las caras, de hecho querían volver a pelear una vez más

-¡De eso nada! Mi pie no se salió de la línea en todo el rato- Reclamó la pequeña Akari

-Sí que salió

En menos de nada la pelirroja moe cogió del cuello a la pequeña pelinegra ojicarmín con tal de obtener una explicación como una revancha

-¡Mentirosa, mis pies estuvieron dentro siempre! ¡No hice trampa!

-¡Esta vez te romperé todo se te llama cara!

-¡Basta, basta!- Comenzó a reclamar de cuenta nueva la pelirroja tsundere- Esto es muy malo lo que hacen, ¡Esto es un juego estúpido! ¡No los entiendo!

-Vamos, vamos niñas- Intervino Yui para apaciguar las cosas- Hagamos algo, la que tiene más fuerza gana

-¿De veras Yui sensei?- En eso todos los alumnos se miraron complices y se les prendió el bombillo de hacer todo lo posible para lanzarse contra su maestra e intentar abrazarla a lo cual la pobre mujer quedó con cara de WTF pero obviamente recibiría el ataque de sus niños mientras eso ocurría la otaku y la periodista estaban con una cara e impresionadas ante el comportamiento de Yui sobretodo que tomó el día del entierro de ambas personas importantes como otro día más de trabajo.

-No logro explicarme lo que estoy viendo, ella a pesar de ello sigue tranquila como si nada

-Quién sabe Kobayashi-san, quizás lo sienta un poco y aparte no veo una lagrima en ella

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Me temo que nada, quizás Yui pueda reírse de todo pero…- La peliazul bajó la mirada- Por otro lado ella sabe de todo esto pero no quiere aceptarlo ni vivirlo, no quiere entender que ella quedó sola pero tarde o temprano le pesará mucho… Espero que pueda superarlo…

Las dos mujeres decidieron ir al auto e ir de cuenta nueva al cementerio donde tendrían que dar explicaciones sobre todo Konata a Kagami mientras tanto Yui se reía a todo pulmón… Era algo insólito que ella tomara el sepelio de su esposa e hija como un día más de trabajo como docente pero una cosa estaba clara…

Esto le iba a doler mucho pero mucho… Por ahora su sonrisa era toda una fachada


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente eran horas de la tarde y obviamente los niños iban a sus casas con sus padres, Yui estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque viendo como algunos niños restantes que esperaban por sus acudientes aprovechaban para jugar un poco, en eso una niña estaba jugando a la cocina mientras otros estaban alrededor aunque unos pocos estaban con un gran disgusto ya que ese no era el tipo de juegos de hecho uno de ellos se echó un bostezo de lo largo que era

-Sólo esperen un poco y la merienda estará lista- Irónicamente la pequeña era una rubia frentona de ojos azules como Mugi, por alguna razón a Yui le traían muchos recuerdos de aquel club de música. Recordaba que siempre moría por uno de ellos o aquel momento cuando le ofrecía un pedazo de pastel a Azusa.

-Por favor niños- Dibujaba una sonrisa pequeña- No sean impacientes y dejen que Sachi-chan haga su trabajo

-¡Si vamos a tocar muy poco!- Comenzó a reclamar uno de los pequeños

-El juego de sumo era muy divertido- Opinó otro infante

-Me aburro- Mencionó otro niño

-¡Todos ustedes cállense!- De pronto gritó Yui haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio como atemorizados, de hecho era la primera vez que veían a su maestra enfadada y gritándoles en la cara

-¡¿No saben que Sachi está haciendo un rico pastel?!- Apretó sus dientes y sus puños pues sentía que algo le dolía dentro y ese motivo era su Azunyan- ¡Si no pueden comer, lárguense!

De pronto quedó de piedra cuando una niña pequeña que por cierto era idéntica a Azusa de coletas cortas y mismo rostro tierno le ofreció una manzana lo que por alguna razón comenzó a crear un agujero en el corazón de Yui, de pronto sentía que todo lo que tenía se borraba. Su mirada empezó a volverse deprimente lo que impresionó mucho a sus alumnos.

-Tú si fuiste buena chica- La voz infantil dio inicio a ese agrietamiento – Aquí tiene, Yui sensei

La castaña quedó muda recordando aquellos momentos con la que alguna vez fue su kouhai, luego su novia y ahora su esposa

-Yui sensei…

-Yui sensei, ¿Qué le pasa?- Comenzó a preguntar uno de ellos notando el silencio de la docente

-No se quejará de que usted la primera en comer, ¿No Yui sensei?- Le comentó otro de los infantes

-Sensei, diga algo

-Azunyan…- Los niños quedaron callados mientras notaban que su sensei estaba empezando a tener una mirada perdida como si algo se rotó en su interior, en eso algunos se pararon debido a que llegaron sus padres, el primero fue un niño de chaqueta negra

-Mi mamá ha llegado muy tarde, debo volver a casa. Nos vemos mañana Yui sensei

-Sí, yo también me voy- Decía esta vez un pequeño calvito

-También mi mamá llegó, adiós Yui sensei- Se despidió un niño de gorra amarilla

-Adiós Yui sensei- Se despidió la pequeña rubia llamada Sachi dejando a la mujer castaña junto a la pequeña pelinegra que se parecía a Azusa que estaba sola jugando al columpio, aprovechó una llamada para llamar a su esposa como al hospital, nada, no había respuesta.

Cuando colgó llegó un viento que le calaba los huesos a lo cual tuvo que cubrirse con su chaqueta mientras la pequeña jugaba sola en el columpio, eso hizo que Yui sintiera como si le apuñalaran el corazón. La escena que veía era conmovedora como desgarradora hasta cruel como si el destino se burlara de ella, después de todo los idiotas como ella no pueden ser felices ni hacer felices a los demás, e incluso le provocó nostalgia.

Se trataba de aquel momento donde en aquellos días de escuela en su parque favorito, ella felizmente empujaba con gentileza a su amada Azunyan que se encontraba sentada en el columpio o también en viceversa, disfrutando con una sonrisa en su rostro aquel balanceo que le producía su novia en el juego.

Le fue inevitable que en su mente apareciera uno de los recuerdos más atesorados de su vida. Un recuerdo lejano en donde ambas llevaban meses de ser novias y se encontraban en una plaza cercana a la escuela donde hubo una ocasión en que encontró a Azusa sentada en un columpio llorando de tristeza… En verdad eran unos lindos como tristes recuerdos.

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de los pequeños ojos ébano de la pequeña pelinegra, mirando como aquellas gotas de tristeza aterrizaban en el suelo humedeciendo la tierra. Estaba tan enfocada en retener sus sollozos y susurrar cosas a lo bajo que no notó a alguien acercándose. Solo lo hizo cuando vio una sombra en el suelo y sintió una gran mano ser apoyada en su cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede mi pequeña Matsuri? -Le preguntó esa persona con un tono preocupado mientras que Yui sentía que su corazón se golpeó de nuevo, de hecho su bebé se iba a llamar Matsuri, de su bolso sacó aquella pijama de gatito con el cual iba a ser la primera de la criatura… Criatura que no estaba ni con ella ni con Azusa en esos momentos.

Al instante la pequeña supo de quien se trataba pero aun sabiendo quien era guardó silencio y seguió mirando sus pies.

-Hey… - Le dijo un hombre castaño como Yui y similar a ella mientras se agachaba y colocaba sus manos en el rostro de la niña elevándolo para que lo mirara. Algo que no sucedió debido a que la pequeña desvió su mirada a cualquier parte menos sus ojos.

-No me ignores pequeñita… Lastimas a papi –Le dijo el hombre castaño, haciendo un puchero como los que hacía Yui cuando algo salía mal o cuando quería sentir a Azusa. Al no ver ninguna reacción de su parte suspiró.- ¿Por qué estas triste Matsuri? Por favor respóndeme.

Cuando la niña sintió las manos de su padre que limpiaban algunas lágrimas que seguían cayendo, decidió mirarlo y hablarle, queriendo sacar las dudas que residían en ella.

-¿Por qué nadie quiere jugar conmigo?– Le preguntó con inocencia entre sollozo. Cuando le había terminado de preguntar pudo notar como le invadía la tristeza y el dolor en sus ojos pero solo por un instante. La pequeña pelinegra apretó fuertemente con sus manos aquellas cadenas que se conectaba con la pequeña silla y la mantenía en el aire.- ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Mi pequeña Matsunyan no hace cosas malas – Le dijo el castaño mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba sus manos a cada lado de su cintura.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no juegan conmigo?

-Bueno eso es porque… Mi pequeña Matsuri es especial.

-¿Soy especial? – Preguntó la niña confundida.

-Claro - Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Y porque eres especial esos niños no son dignos de jugar con mi princesita. Es más… si un niño se te acerca, aléjate.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunto la pequeña curiosa mientras veía como su padre se agachaba de nuevo y colocó sus manos en sus pequeños hombros.

-Porque son peligrosos –Dijo el castaño algo serio y con el ceño fruncido.- Y cuando seas grande, no dejes que ningún chico se te acerque porque son asquerosos.

-¿Asquerosos? – Preguntó la niña. Aun sentía algunas pocas lagrimas salir por sus ojos.

-¡Sí! Asquerosos y feos… No dejare que me arrebaten a mi pequeña Matsunyan… Prométeme que no lo harás…-Le dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija.- Si alguno se te acerca lo espantare y lo echare de una patada

Se separó de ella y me mira a los ojos.

\- No los necesitas princesita mientras tengas a tu lindo papi a tu lado… Además puedes jugar conmigo. Así que mi pequeña Matsuri ya no estés triste.

-Está bien papi lo prometo pero… Yo quiero tener amigos de mi edad.

Ante sus palabras el hombre castaño se volvió a levantar y suspiró con tristeza. Pero luego miró a su hija y sonrió.

-No te preocupes por eso mi pequeña porque todos llegamos a tener amigos, puede que ahora no, pero sé que con el tiempo tendrás grandes amigos que te amaran mucho. No tanto como tu padre, claro, pero te amarán y te divertirás mucho con ellos, no tanto como conmigo pero lo harás... Harán muchos recuerdos y tendrán muchas aventuras sorprendentes. Solo se paciente princesa ellos llegaran.

-¿Enserio?

-Por supuesto, papi nunca te mentiría. Así que borra esa cara que a papi no le gusta. Además… - Se agachó y levantó a su hija con sus brazos.- ¿Recuerdas lo que papi te enseño hace algunos días?

Las palabras del hombre castaño hicieron feliz a la pequeña pelinegra de coletas borrando las dudas y tristeza que residían en su ser. Además su pregunta la hizo aún más feliz.

-¡Sí! Que siempre hay que sonreír para que no estemos tristes.

Con la pequeña en los brazos del castaño ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su hogar, mientras cantaban una canción acerca de las sonrisas que por cierto y quizás probable de que el hombre le enseñó y cuya letra se trataba sobre alegrar a los corazones y hacer sonreír a la gente. Padre como hija sentían como el atardecer se desvanecía dando paso al anochecer pero ellos dos aún seguían cantando e ignorando todo a su alrededor, deleitándose con esa canción.

Mientras tanto Yui tenía esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios sintiendo como si ese tipo de momentos lo hubiese vivido con su hija en algún futuro lejano pero sentía que eso nunca iba a pasar. Mantenía aferrando esa pequeña pijama de gatito entre sus manos como si no quisiera aceptar esa cruel realidad pero no iba a regresar al pasado, ya todo se había perdido, estaba sola, completamente sola.

De pronto abrazó esa pijama como si hubiese encontrado a una persona imaginaria a quien abrazar y en menos de nada con una sonrisa triste y con un temblor en su cuerpo decía con una voz molida y llena de tristeza.

-Azunyan… - Seguía abrazando a la que alguna vez fue el amor de su vida- Lo siento, te hice preocupar mucho y a nuestra hija…- Cerró los ojos sin borrar esa triste sonrisa

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo con ustedes dos y con las demás… ¿Está bien?... Tendremos la mejor felicidad de todas- De pronto su cabello cubrió su rostro- Por favor, regresa Azunyan… Quiero verte y a nuestra hija… No las dejaré solas nunca más…


End file.
